1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mechanics' support apparatus, generally referred to in the art as creeper devices, and more particularly to an improved reclining chair apparatus specifically adapted for use by mechanics carrying out alignment operations using modern automated wheel alignment equipment.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the automotive repair industry, a wide variety of mechanics' creeper devices and rolling seats are available. However, most such devices are intended for use beneath a partially jacked vehicle (i.e., the familiar creeper platform) or alongside a vehicle (for example, the rolling utility seat). Recently, new creeper designs have included raisable portions to provide support to head and neck during long periods of work beneath an automobile.
With the advent of new wheel alignment apparatus such as the type described in applicant's co-pending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 08/544,378 filed Oct. 10, 1995, entitled "METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR DETERMINING THE ALIGNMENT OF MOTOR VEHICLE WHEELS", it is convenient to place the automobile being aligned on a fixed or raisable rack that positions the vehicle approximately 24" to 36" above the shop floor to enable convenient access to the underside of the car for wheel alignment adjustment purposes while at the same time allowing wheel orientation to be detected. Although the above-mentioned creeper devices having adjustable back and head support portions can be used with an auto at this elevation, they are clumsy to use because of their size and length, and have other disadvantages relating to poor access and transportability of tools, stowage considerations, and ease of mobility. Furthermore, when the back support portion is inclined, the user tends to slide forward on the seat support portion.
There is therefore a need for a lightweight reclining chair having the attributes of stability in use, adequate back support, good access to tools, and smallness in size.